


The Hurt You Try to Forget

by Kitsune_Lyfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, For Me, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Abuse, Poetry, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Lyfe/pseuds/Kitsune_Lyfe
Summary: It's a poem. Not a good one but a true one. I had to get it out.
Kudos: 2





	The Hurt You Try to Forget

It's 5am and all she can do is think back to a small argument that she had with her oldest brother.

Why is it bothering her so much? 

She thinks it over and over

Until a small hidden part of her speaks up

It's something *he* would have said.

Her first boyfriend..

It's something that would have gotten the 15 year old slapped or yelled at.

It's an argument may have seemed stupid having with her brother but deep down a part of the girl was screaming.

A hurt part of her that thought being yelled at was love.

A part of her that didn't know what to do when *his* hands felt her up in a dark theater.

While a children's show played..

A part of her that was innocent enough to feel bad for *him* when he told her that his dad would be mad if She didn't kiss him that night.

She gave in.

She kissed him.

Little did she know that he would want to know everywhere she was.

Or who she was with..

Or why 6 phone calls in one hour was to much for her...

Little did she know that not picking up the phone would make her be called a whore.

That she would be accused of sleeping around.

She thought it was normal for parents to go on dates with their kids.

Every.   
Fucking.   
Date.

She didn't question when the parents asked her if she wanted to get married

She did.

If she wanted to have kids.

Of course.

If she was a virgin..

If they could take her to an OBGYN to confirm it.

They didn't want their son marrying solid meat..

She put up with too much.

She didn't hang out with friends anymore.

She went to a Halloween party at *his* house.

She knew it wasn't normal to be told to kiss him in front of the party.

But she did to avoid being hit.

She knew it wasn't normal to only be given food *he* liked;

But she ate it.

They called her a fat pig for eating everything;

So she stopped eating.

They told her she dressed like a slut;

She wore long loose clothes.

He told her she was spending to much money on herself for buying a penguin plush and lunch at a zoo.

She questions buying anything for herself anymore.

It's now 6am and all She can do is let tears out as one stupid argument brings back pain. 

Pain that she though was gone.

Tucked away for good.

She was innocent.

She is me.

**Author's Note:**

> Arigato.


End file.
